Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an input system; particularly, it relates to such input system which is capable of detecting different gestures so as to generate a combination command.
Description of Related Art
Currently, for a user to select a function such as a phone number or a software application program on a smart phone, a handheld device or a display device, the user usually either directly touches the target icon displayed on the touch screen or selects it with an input device.
For example, keyboards, mice or touch panels are typical tools for such selections in desktop PCs or tablet PCs. Alternatively, a user may perform selections in a non-contact manner wherein the device senses gestures of upward, downward, leftward and rightward movements of a user's hand and movement of the user's hand approaching the device screen for selecting a function and confirmation.